


Self-Care Day with Lester

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/You
Kudos: 2





	Self-Care Day with Lester

Opening the door, you walked in, dropping heavy grocery bags onto the nearest clean surface. Lester jumped what looked like five feet in the air at the thump.  
“Oops, did I scare you?” you laughed. He gave a nod in response.

Getting up, he walked over to help you put away the groceries. Seeing him closer made you realize just how much he needed a break from life, so after everything was put away, you dragged him to the bathroom with you.

Filling up the tub, you added some bubbles. The both of you undressed and got inside. Reaching for the soap, you started to gently rub Lester’s skin, making him release a sigh of relaxation. When you were done, he insisted on doing the same for you, so you let him.

As the two of you were about to get out of the tub and dry off, Jonesy joined you, making you both laugh.

“Might as well clean him too, right?” Lester said before reaching for the soap again.

When you were finally finished, the three of you got out. But you had to tackle Jonesy so that you could dry him before setting him loose in the house.

The night was filled with laughs as the three of you cuddled up on the couch, watching the television.


End file.
